Celebrating Mother's Day
by OoPoPcAnDy
Summary: Jack and Elsa have two wonderful children, Jamie and Sophie. Jack and the kids show their appreciation for Mommy Elsa! (JELSA ONESHOT)


"Daddy...Psst...Daddy," Jack woke up to see his six-year-old son Jamie gently nudging him.

"Yeah, bud?" Jack yawned.

"It's Mommy Day! Shh! We don't want to wake Mommy up," Jamie whispered.

On hearing the 'we', Jack heard a small gurgle of delight and he look down to see his two-year-old daughter Sophie.

"Sophie! Shh!" Jamie reprimanded. Sophie took no notice and kept softly gurgling to herself.

"Alright, I'll be there in a sec. Brush your teeth, bud. Mommy wouldn't want stinky breath as a gift," Jack bopped Jamie on the nose, and he giggled before scurrying off to the bathroom.

Jack looked at his angelic wife, Elsa. Her maiden name was Queen, and back when they were dating in high school Jack would always call her 'Your Majesty' teasingly.

They both were facing towards each other at night, and Jack knew it was because he always loved looking at Elsa's beautiful face before he slept.

Her platinum blond hair was loose and wavy, and she always had a small smile on her lips when she slept.

Jamie had inherited Jack's original hair color, even though he had dyed it white ever since senior year. Sophie inherited her Aunt Rapunzel's hair color, but her Aunt Anna's bubbly personality.

"Alright, little Princess. Let's get you ready," Jack stepped out of bed and picked up the small child.

"Da...dy!" Sophie smiled, still getting used to saying it. Her first word has been 'Jam-Jam' in honor of her brother, and that was a few months ago. Ever since then she had been expanding her list of words.

Jack carried Sophie to her room, and dramatically opened up her closet, causing her to squeal with delight. For some odd reason, she just loved the sound of doors slamming and being flung open.

"Hmm... Since today is a special day, why not this dress?" Jack asked, pulling out a poofy pink dress. Elsa's friend, Tiana, had her mother make it for Sophie on the child's second birthday. Tiana's best friend Charlotte had obviously picked out the color.

Sophie clapped, and that meant she loved the idea. Jack dressed the child before he got himself ready.

"Daddy, I need help getting dressed!" Jamie said, entering Jack and Elsa's shared bathroom as Jack was combing his hair.

"Alright, bud, let's go," Jack carried Sophie and followed Jamie.

"Sophie can't watch me dress!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Alright, alright," Jack said, being careful not to chuckle. He turned the baby around and made her face Jamie's Thomas the Train pillow, which Sophie particularly liked. Jack's best friend Hiccup had given Jamie the pillow, and he had cherished it ever since.

Jack dressed Jamie in blue jeans and a Star Wars shirt.

"Now do you have the card for Mommy?" Jack asked.

"Yep!" Jamie nodded. He ran to his bed and eagerly reached under it. He pulled out a card that he had picked out from the store.

On the front it was blue and said, 'I Love You Mom!' in silver glitter. On the inside, Jamie had generously given Sophie the left side to 'decorate'. In other words, Sophie had scribbled all over it, and in Jamie's scrawny handwriting it said, 'I DiDnt do tis, SophiE did'. On the right it had a picture of four stick figures that represented the Frost family, and Jamie had written, 'I lov yu Momy'.

"What did you get Mommy?" Jamie asked.

"I got Mommy a pretty necklace which she will love," Jack replied.

"You should've gotten her a race car. And not a toy race car, a real one. Then Mommy can drive me to school in it, and everyone will think I'm awesome!" Jamie declared.

"Maybe next year. But for now I think we should wake Mommy up," Jack chuckled.

"Let's go!" Jamie took Sophie's hand and they ran together in Jack and Elsa's room. Jack followed, grinning.

"Happy Mommy's Day!" Jamie exclaimed, and Sophie giggled. Elsa opened her eyes, stretched and yawned.

"Thank you, sweetie!" Elsa gave him a warm smile once she had fully woken up.

"We made this for you," Jamie handed her the card shyly.

"Thank you so much! I love you both so, so much!" Elsa put both children on the bed and showered them with hugs and kisses.

"Happy Mommy's Day!" Jack exclaimed, jumping on the bed like a child. It shook, causing Jamie and Sophie to giggle.

"We got you this," Jack said, referring to the children also. He pulled out a snowflake pendant. Back in high school before Jack and Elsa were dating, Elsa had always loved looking at the pendant in jewelry stores, but couldn't buy it because of the cost.

When Jack and Elsa did date and Jack needed an idea for a birthday gift to give Elsa, Elsa's best friend Merida had mentioned the necklace. When Jack went to the jewelry store, however, it was already bought.

But last week he had seen this necklace and decided it was perfect.

"Oh my goodness," Elsa gasped. "Thank you so much, Jack!"

She pulled Jack in for a kiss, then they broke apart when they heard Jamie shout, "GROSS!"

"Happy Mother's Day, Elsa," Jack smiled.

* * *

 **Just a one shot dedicated to all those wonderful mothers! I love you so much, Mom!** **Mother's Day isn't just for moms, it can also be for that someone who is like your mom! So thank you to my wonderful aunts who I love so dearly!**

 **Question: If you're celebrating Mother's Day, what did you do today?**


End file.
